


Losing Control

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [67]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: The way you said “I love you.” Prompts Loud, so everyone can hear—kylux





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Losing Control

Kylo cannot meet Hux’s eyes. With each roll of his hips, the friction of sweating bodies, he can feel himself drawing closer to an edge he is afraid to fall over. But he wants to, he wants to so badly that with each meeting of their hips, Kylo shudders and feels himself curl towards Hux’s chest, only keeping his place by the hold Hux has on his body.

It’s all Hux can do to hold on. With every soft, perfect drag of Kylo’s cock inside him, he has to fight the temptation to let his eyes roll back in his head and arch his back to drag him impossibly deeper. So instead he pants through parted, spit slick lips, and fists his hands in Kylo’s hair dragging him down so they can gasp at each other’s exhaled air.

Kylo screws his eyes shut, gives in to the physical urge screaming at him to move, harder, faster, and struggles against it as much as he can, listening for Hux’s gasps as he arches with each thrust, whines at his withdrawal, chasing a high he can ensure Hux at least will have. The hands in his hair tighten, directing his blind gaze, tighten again until Kylo stills and opens his eyes with a snarl on his lips.

“What’s wrong?” Hux asks.

Even at this moment Kylo is struck by the cadence of his voice. If he wasn’t able to see the flush travelling down his body, colouring his nipple like deep red cherries, to see his eyes wide and his lips bitten and red, he might think he was entirely unaffected.

“Nothing,” Kylo mutters, toes digging into the sheets to drive himself further into Hux, hoping to distract him. His eyelids flutter, but his eyes return to Kylo’s, sharper than before.

“What’s wrong?” Hux repeated.

Kylo sighed, letting himself sag briefly in Hux’s grasp.

“Hux... I can’t.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

Kylo shook his head until Hux tightened his grip again, forcing Kylo to look him in the eye.

“You can’t know that.”

Hux grinned, giving Kylo a moments warning before he clenched around him, making Kylo swear with the wave of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him. He bowed his head as he caught his breath, forehead almost touching against Hux’s chest. He felt one of Hux’s arms snake around his shoulders and the flutter of hot breath against his ear.

“If you can’t trust yourself, then trust me.”

Hux clenches again, lifting his hips, and Kylo cried out as his hips began to move. Hux can feel Kylo’s other hand slip into the hair at the back of his head, keeping his neck arched and exposed. His eyes are wide open, but he can see nothing as his pleasure crests to the rhythm of Kylo’s breath in his ear.

Kylo gives in, lowering his head to Hux’s neck, mouthing at the sweat that had gathered there. He slipped one hand under Hux’s back, holding him tight as Hux gave out little choked off cries as Kylo picked up speed. He can feel Hux’s short manicured nails digging crescents into his back, his thighs slipping along Kylo’s flanks as he tries to lift his hips to match Kylo’s pace.

Hux’s body stiffens below him, and then Kylo can feel him coming, the pulses of his cock where it is trapped between them and the spreading warmth on their bellies. Hux clings to him, shivering, and Kylo follows a moment later, mouth open to roar as pleasure rips through him, loosening everything in his mind and body and soul.

Hux gently pats Kylo’s hair where is he collapsed on top of him, looking about the room to survey the damage. The furniture has all been moved, loose items shattered in a radius about the mess of blankets where they lie in the bed. As expected, Hux’s comm chirps, and Kylo raises a hand to summon it so neither of them has to move. Hux presses a kiss to the top of Kylo’s head before he flicks it on.

“General Hux here.”

“General, we have registered a disturbance in your quarters, can you confirm your status.”

“Status normal.”

“I… Sir, do…do you require stormtroopers to be sent to your location?”

Hux smothered a snort as Kylo lifted his head, looking at Hux with a half-smile on his face.

“Negative. In fact, please delete your readings of my quarters from the last shift and disable sensors against further detection.”

“Sir...”

“Now.”

Hux turned the comm off and tossed it off the side of the bed before turning back to Kylo and kissing him soundly. Kylo hummed happily and rested his head back on Hux’s chest.

“Because I do expect we’ll be doing that again,” Hux said, wrapping his arms around Kylo. 

“It was really good,” Kylo said drowsily, one hand idly tracing Hux’s ribs.

“Hmm,” Hux said with a smile. “I don’t think you’ve left anyone in doubt of that.”


End file.
